Faith
by MikiNare
Summary: Just a missing scene from the end of the episode, 'The Art of the Deal'. Most likely a one-shot. LJ, Lincoln and Michael try to have a little faith. Extra chapter added! XD
1. Faith

**Hey! This is my first Prison Break fic. It contains SPOILERS for season 3, so please don't read if you haven't watched it. It basically picks up from the last episode - The Art of the Deal, although there are a few details that I changed. I figure it's a one shot, but if anyone likes it I'll maybe try expand it. XD**

**Hope you like!!**

* * *

**Faith**

LJ waited restlessly in the car just as his father had told him to, while Lincoln and Michael broke into Sofia's home to seek out the mysterious metallic brief case. LJ licked his bottom lip nervously; he didn't want to be left alone. He'd only just been rescued by his dad and uncle. Goosepimples crawled up his bare arms as a familiar fear spread through him. A fear that someone was watching him, someone was waiting for just the right moment to……….

"Ahhh!!" He screamed from the back seat as the window he'd been resting his ear on was chapped loudly. His heart was thudding furiously in his chest and adrenaline was pounding around his body.

"Easy!" Lincoln soothed, opening the door. "Come on, LJ, you have to get out." His dad wrapped a strong hand around his upper arm and pulled him gently out of the car.

"Why?" The boy asked, frowning, his heart rate starting to return to normal. "What's happening?"

"I'm taking the car." Michael replied simply, walking out the door of the house. "I have to go away for a while."

"What? Where? Where are you going?" LJ tugged his arm free from his father's hold and stepped closer to his uncle. "Uncle Mike?"

The older man couldn't look at his nephew, couldn't look into those beautiful, green flecked eyes and tell him he was leaving him, just when he'd got him back, just when there was the chance for them to be a family.

"LJ…." Michael dropped his head, grasping the car keys tighter in his hand. Lincoln, sensing his younger brother's discomfort placed a hand on his son's shoulder and pulled him back. LJ twisted round, a look of uncertainty gracing his youthful, innocent face.

"Tell me what's happening." The sixteen year old pleaded. Lincoln swallowed and his jaw clenched. He wasn't happy about Michael going away either, but he had to have faith, he had to trust Michael knew what he was doing and that he'd come back to him safe and unharmed.

"Your uncle Mike is just going to follow up on some leads. He won't be gone long." Lincoln explained.

LJ could feel tears welling up in his eyes. After everything they had been through……God, he'd allowed himself to believe it was over. His family were safe and they could go back to rebuilding their lives. He couldn't let his uncle go.

"But you just got me back." LJ's eyes gleamed in the Panama sun. "We've got the chance to be a family again. Don't go. Stay here with us."

Michael ran a hand over his head and closed his eyes. His chest felt tight. He wanted to stay. Stay with his brother and his nephew and share a beer on the beach when the sun was going down. Celebrate that they were together and safe. Only they weren't together. One part was missing. Sara.

His heart constricted.

He couldn't let her death be forgotten. He couldn't let that woman get away with murdering her so brutally when she had done nothing. Nothing at all, except trying to help out a man who she had barely knew.

'She's special to me.'

That thought replayed in his mind and he blinked to clear some tears threatening to break the surface.

"I have to go." He restated. The man made a move to the car, but LJ had grabbed his arm.

"Please, Uncle Mike. Please don't leave us. It's over. We can move on."

Michael drowned in his nephew's intense gaze, his eyes locked in some emotional hurricane that ricocheted around him, burning his soul to ashes and leaving him hollow and lost.

"Lincoln…" Michael whispered, not taking his eyes from LJ. Lincoln moved forward and squeezed the back of his son's neck. He moved closer still, placing another hand over his shoulder to press back against LJ's chest. He drew him back slowly.

A silent tear slipped down LJ's cheek. As soon as his arm was free, Michael moved in long strides to the driver door. With one last look to his brother, he opened the door and sped off, leaving clouds of dust and sand in his wake.

As it cleared, LJ turned around to face his father, a sob tearing from his throat. Lincoln pressed LJ's head under his chin and wrapped two strong arms around the boy's back.

"He'll be okay." The man whispered. "He'll be back soon. We'll be together again. Just have a little faith, LJ."


	2. Stories

I just got the notion to add to my little Prison Break one-shot. I really don't know if this will become anything. If you like it give me a holler. It inspires me to write more! XD

**Stories**

Lincoln couldn't keep his attention on the road. His gaze was drawn to the bundle of limbs beside him. LJ. The boy was curled into a ball on the passenger's seat, his dark blonde head resting on the window. After visiting Sofia in the hospital Lincoln had rented a car and made some calls to book a room in a hotel. LJ needed rest and Lincoln needed time to think.

The man reached over and rested his large hand on his son's head and his jaw clenched as the teenager jumped from the contact. Wide eyes turned to look up at him and a knot formed in the man's stomach. He had put his only child through so much. Too much pain. So many nightmares.

LJ offered an apologetic smile for flinching and Lincoln's hand slid down to rest on LJ's neck.

"How you holding up, kid?"

LJ shrugged.

"Okay, I guess."

"Not long till we're there."

"Where we going?"

"I got us a room in a hotel."

"Oh."

Lincoln removed his hand and placed it back on the steering wheel. They drove in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you think Uncle Mike is okay?" LJ asked quietly. Lincoln gripped the wheel tighter.

"He'll be okay, LJ."

"But how do you know that? How do you _know_?!" LJ cried out, sitting up straighter.

"I just do. Now enough of this." Lincoln's voice was stern. He couldn't bear the thought of his little brother being in trouble. In trouble and alone. After everything he had done for him.

"But..."

"LJ." Lincoln scolded. "Close your eyes. Go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get to the hotel."

LJ's lip almost pouted out of stubbornness and Lincoln was reminded of nights when LJ would fight so hard not to go to sleep. He always hated having a bedtime.

"LJ. Sleep." Lincoln said softly. The boy rolled his eyes and rested his head back on the window.

"I'm not tired."

Lincoln frowned as he watched his son's inner struggle to keep his eyes open and suppress the yawn. What nightmares waited for LJ behind those long lashes?

--

They arrived at the hotel and Lincoln checked them both in as LJ dragged a bag out from the back of the car.

"Room 215. This way." The man took the bag from the teenager and led them to their appointed room.

As LJ shut the door, Lincoln pointed to one of the single beds.

"You. Sleep."

"Dad, I'm not..."

"You're not tired. I know. LJ, I just watched you cover up twelve yawns in fifteen minutes and you can barely keep your eyes open."

"I can so."

"In the bed. Now."

The teenager glared up at his father and his arms crossed in front of his chest defensively.

"LJ. You are going in that bed one way or another."

The staring match continued for a moment or two before Lincoln stepped closer to his son.

"Fine! Fine. I'm going." LJ moaned moving away from his dad. He kicked off his trainers and jeans and climbed under the covers.

The man gave his son a minute to get comfy and then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Just close your eyes. I'll be here when you wake up."

LJ swallowed.

"Will you sit here for a bit longer?"

"Yeah." Lincoln moved until he was leaning against the headboard. He threw an arm over his son's slender shoulders.

"Dad..?"

"Yes, LJ." Lincoln said with a sigh.

"Will you tell me about you and Uncle Mike when you were kids?"

"You want me to tell you a story?" Lincoln asked, looking down at the boy. LJ blushed and played with the helm of the sheet that covered him.

"You don't need to...I know it's stupid...It's just...When I was little and I had a bad dream, you'd tell me a story about you and Uncle Mike to help me go back to sleep."

Lincoln smiled fondly and hugged LJ closer.

"Okay. One bedtime story coming up."

"Dad! It's not a bedtime story!" The boy whined. "That's lame."

Lincoln laughed and settled down on the bed. He thought a minute. He was always getting Michael into trouble with his schemes when they were kids. One particular memory came to mind.

"Okay, you'll like this one. It was a boring Sunday and my best mate was away on holiday. There was no one else to pass the time with and that's when I spotted your uncle sitting in a corner reading. He was nine and the book was heavier than him! I was so bored. Crazy bored. And that's when I decided to get back Mrs Jones for bursting my football the day before. All I needed was an extra pair of hands. That's where your uncle comes into this. I told him... ..."

--

"...and that's when she turned around and figured out it was us that had put her cat in Mr Lennard's mail box."

Lincoln laughed nostalgically and when he glanced down at his son he noticed LJ fast asleep, a dead weight on his arm.

"Sweet dreams, kiddo." Lincoln murmured and kissed the boys forehead gently. It was so good being able to hold his boy again. Safe and sound. The man closed his own eyes and let his thoughts drift off to childhood memories. He just wished Michael would come home soon and then their story really could have a happy ending.


End file.
